Frozen: My Little Pony Edition
by Ra1nBowDeath
Summary: This story is about the Frozen characters as My Little Pony characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I am back with a Frozen and My Little Pony cross-over.(You guys have all seen the Frozen movie right?)I have no clue why I did this I was just lying down reading and then all of a sudden I got this idea of Frozen and My Little Pony together. And yes I watched Frozen AND My Little Pony...Actually I still watch those! Lol. Please don't hate on me cause I watch those!*shields face with my pillow* I hope you guys like this cross-over!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Frozen or My Little Pony.  
**

Anna's POV

_I'm so bored! Hmmm... Oh I know! _Anna jumped up onto her sisters back ignoring her groan and said "Do you want to build a snow pony?" After hearing that question Elsa couldn't resist as she got up with me and ran with me to the ball room. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" I said excitedly jumping around on my hooves. "Okay! Okay!" Elsa said as her horn lit up an created snow that made the room frosty. "Catch me!" I yelled while jumping on the snow pillar.

Else's POV

"Slow down!" I yelled trying to keep her from falling to the ground. All of a sudden I tripped on my hooves and fell onto my bottom. I tried catching her before she fell but I accidentally hit her on the head with my magic. "Anna?" I whispered crawling over to her and pulling her so she was laying in my arms. "Mama! Papa!" I cried while cradling Anna in my arms. Mama and Papa came rushing to a stop in front of us while Mama used her magic to levitate Anna in to her arms. "She's ice cold!" Mama exclaimed. "I know who can help us." Papa said while we rushed to fallow Papa. Papa pulled out a book and a map fell on the ground. "Let's go." Papa said while we rushed to the forest **(I'm not sure where they go.)**. "Hello?" Papa called out when we arrived to a place filled with rocks. _What are we doing here? _I thought but was soon pulled out of my thoughts when the rocks started moving towards us. "It's the King!" One of the...Trolls? said. "We need your help." Papa said while looking around frantically. An old troll rolled (?) forward and grabbed my hoof. "Was she born with all this power?" He said while looking at my father. "Yes." My father replied while the troll let go of my hoof. The troll walked over to Anna and waved his hand and placed it on her head. "She'll have to forget all of Elsa's power. But don't worry I'll keep the fun." "She'll be okay." he said after a couple of seconds. "You're power will only grow stronger. Fear will be your enemy." He said using magic to show some pictures. "No! We'll protect her." Papa said pulling us to him. "Close the gates. We shall reduce the staff and all contact with ponies. Especially Anna." Papa said when we got back to the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Frozen or MLP.**

_Previously: "Close the gates. We shall reduce the staff and all contact with ponies. Especially Anna." Papa said when we got back to the kingdom. _

* * *

_Elsa? *knock knock* _

_Do you want to build a snow pony?  
Come on let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies and now we're not,  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman  
(Elsa: Go away, Anna!)  
Okay, bye_

_Do you want to build a snow pony? Or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue, I started talking to, the pictures on the walls  
— Hang in there, Joan!  
It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by..._

* * *

"Goodbye!" Anna called running into her parents embrace. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asks her parents who were about to board a ship across the ocean. "We won't be gone long." Her mother says trying to comfort her daughter.

Their parents board the ship but their parents get stuck in a storm and the ship drowns in the ocean. Everyone except for Elsa goes to the funeral for the King and Queen.

* * *

_Please I know you're in there, _  
_people are asking where you've been_  
_They say 'have courage,' and I'm trying to,_  
_I'm right out here for you, just let me in_  
_We only have each other,_  
_it's just you and me, _  
_what are we gonna do?_  
_Do you want to build a snow pony?_

Anna slid onto the floor and cried. But she didn't know that Elsa was on the other side of the door with the room cover in snow, ice and frost crying along with her beloved sister.

As time goes by the day had come for Coronation Day. "You're highness you need to wake up." The butler said from outside of her door. "Hmm?" Anna asked sitting up but Falling asleep again. All of a sudden she jolted up and said "Who is it?" "It's still me you're highness." The butler replied. "Cornaration Day?" She said opening her eyes to see her green and black (?) dress on a manikin. " It's Coronation Day!" Anna said getting out of bed and getting her dress on. She ran out of the room twirling around the maid that was in the hall. "It's Coronation Day!" She yelled running into a big room **(I don't know what room she went into.)**.

_Anna: The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did the anymore. Who knew we owned eight-thousand salad plates? For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ball room with no balls? _**(I couldn't help but laugh at** ** )**_Finally they're opening the gates! They'll be actual real live people! It'll be totally strange. But wow, am i so ready for this change! 'Cause for the first time in forever, There'll be music, There'll be lights For the first time in forever. I'll be dancing through the night! Don't know if I'm elated or gassy but I'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone, I can't wait to meet everyone*Gasp* What if I meet the one? Tonight imagine me gown and all fetchingly draped against the wall, The picture of sophisticated grace! Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there, A beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening. Which is totally bizarre, Nothing like the life I've lived so far! For the first time in forever, There'll be magic, there'll be fun, For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone! And I know It's totally crazy to dream I'd find romance, But for the first time in forever, At least I've got a chance._

_Elsa: Don't let them in Don't let them see, Be the good girl you always have to be, Conceal, don't feel, put on a show, Make one wrong move and everyone will know. But it;s only for today!_

_Anna: It's only for today!_

_Elsa: It's agony to wait._

_Anna: It's agony to wait!_

_Elsa: Tell the guards to open up the, The Gate!_

_Anna: The Gate!_

_Anna: For the first time in forever!_

_Elsa: Don't let them in, Don't let them see._

_Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!_

_Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Anna: A chance to change my lonely world!_

_Elsa: Conceal..._

_Anna: A chance to find true love!_

_Elsa: Conceal, Don't feel, Don't let them know._

_Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever, For the first time in forever! Nothings in my way!_

Anna ended up outside and someone had bumped into her and she fell into a boat. _How dare they!_ "I'm sorry are you okay?" A handsome male said giving her his hand so she could get up.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the chapter it took me a while to get the singing parts done though. Anyway I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Should I keep this story up?

I don't know if I should continue this story. It seems to me that the story is going no where. I will put a poll up on my Account for if I should keep this story up or not. Yea Soooo go check out the poll, Uh read my other stories?, and Have a nice day.


	4. Announcements!

I'm Back! I have a couple of announcements to make. First off I am going to be uploading at least once a month, maybe a week if I have the time to. Second, I'm going to be putting up a poll once a week. So if you guys have any ideas for a poll I could do I would love to hear it. My friend CookieCat9000 has a and a WattPad account she does Fairy Tail and other Animes. Umm... So, yea I guess I'll talk to you guys later.


End file.
